Release from pain
by Keltheras
Summary: ONESOT: The story of the last few days of Harry Potter's life after the death of his friends Ron and Hermione, and his wife, Ginny plz read and review!


**So it ends...**

My name is Harry Potter.

I am also known as Head of Auror Office.

I am twenty-one years old, and I, am going to kill myself...

**Four days earlier...**

"Now now, dear Harry, you wouldn't want me to destroy your precious friends here would you?" Voldemort hissed as I prepared to pull the trigger of the 99mm in my hand, yes, I have resorted to Muggle weapons for my wand is long since dust by now.

We were in a populated lot in London and there were dead police officers everywhere, so after my wand was polverised by a dodged Killing curse, I grabbed the nearest weapon I could find and that was this gun.

Voldemort had his wand pressed against Hermione's throat and his hand closed around Ron's, holding him in place.

That was when I heard something that I wish never happened.

"Harry!" Yelled the scared voice that was Ginny's. She ran towards me, unnaware that Voldemort was around the corner. As she rounded the turn I saw her stop dead, she stared directly into Voldemort's eyes then at me, then at the gun, and, in turn, Ron and Hermione.

"Ginny..please...RUN!!!" I roared at the top of my lungs, which were filled with dust by the way, and as she turned to do so, Voldemort acted.

"Avada Kedavra!" He hissed and a green bolt of light speared from his wand and soared towards the fleeing girl and smote her in the back before she knew what happened.

"NO!!!!!" I yelled as I ran towards her, and the moment I looked in her eyes, I knew she was gone. Taken from me by the dark wizard behind me.

In that moment my back was turned, I heard two screams, two cracks of noise and green light, and a high, cold laugh.

I slowly got up, fearing the worst, then turned to face him. My fears were confirmed, Ron and Hermione were lying sprawled on the ground in front of him, dead. He looked at me with his red eyes that looked like amusement, but I wouldn't know, my eyes were filled with enough tears to choke an elephant.

My best friends and my wife...gone...

"Bastard..." I managed to mutter out.

"What was that?" He asked with a smile on his face

"You...BASTARD!!!" I roared at him, lifting the gun in front of me and I poured forth all my grief, anger, hatred and sorrow into these two shots. I pulled the trigger twice in rapid unision.

One bullet hit him in the wand hand, causing him to drop his wand, and the other hit him in the neck. Blood spurted from both wounds and he fell to his knees in shock. He put his uninjured hand to his neck-wound and stared at me with pure hatred.

I walked up to him and put the barrel of the gun to his forehead.

"This is for every moment of their lives you took away!" I hissed as I Cocked the gun and pulled the trigger.

His body fell to the ground with only a soft ruffel of his robes brushing against grass.

And now four days later.. I can't live with myself...I was Celebrated for my victory. I was also given a new wand, with a ground unicorn horn core.

There were statues of me all over the city now, and I was offered the chance to be headmaster at Hoggwarts, which I turned down.

Life is now empty.

I walk around town in a haze, and I haven't shaven or bathed in the four days since it happened, not even slept. I spend most of my time looking at magic photos of me, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

Finally, I couldn't take this anymore! I wrote a note to whoever would find it.

_Dear anybody,_

_I can't take life anymore, since it happened. Those people were all I had to live for._

_Hermione, made me see through the mist of deception that was the world._

_Ron, His smile could brighten up anyone's day, and he could always cheer me up._

_Ginny, She made me happier than any man or woman had ever, or could ever have been._

_So thats why I'm doing this. Whoever reads this, I'd just like to say that, it may seem like a selfish thing to do, even pathetic, but its the only caurse I can follow now,_

_Goodbye._

_PS: Please cremate me and Dump my ashes on the highest mountain you can find._

I folded the note and put it to the table beside me. Then I slowly drew my wand and put it to my temple.

_So it ends._ I thought, an end to my suffering.

"Avada Kedavra..." I whispered, and as the killing curse took its toll on me and I fell to the floor, all I felt was relief, relief to be released from this world and its suffering...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was my oneshot fanfic about the last moments of Harry Potter's life.

Read and Review if you don't mind.


End file.
